How Can I Say This
by Boomerfangirl
Summary: Inuyasha expresses his feelings for Boomer in a strange yet erotic way. He figures this will be the way to Boomer's heart. Will Boomer feel the same? Will his plan work? Read and find out!


**Author's Note: Okay, just so you know Boomer in this story is older and in anime form. I also took the liberty of changing his personality a little so it kind of OC. If you have a problem with this pairing then go away and don't say anything! This is my first story that I typed with this pairing so be nice. I'm still working on the first one that i wrote. I uploaded this story before but took it off to make some changes. If you want a visual of what my version of Boomer looks like then look at my profile picture. If you like this story, review it at tell the whole world! I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM INUYASHA OR PPG...I WISH I DID...ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>How Can I Say This…? <strong>

Boomer woke up to find himself in a dark room with his arms chained to the head of a king sized bed he looks around to try a see if there were any familiar objects, but it was so dark, he couldn't see anything.

"Well, it's about time you woke up. I thought I was going to have fun all by myself." A voice said in the darkness.

That voice, it sounded so familiar, but it couldn't be him. Boomer squint his eyes and finally saw the owner to the voice. His eyes widen in shock.

"Inuyasha?" Boomer questioned. The figure walk closer to Boomer reveling Inuyasha in a fish net sleeveless shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Hello sexy, it's nice to see you again." Inuyasha said in a seductive voice.

"Inuyasha, what's going on ?" Boomer asked frightened. Inuyasha simply smiled.

"Why Boomer, we are going to have fun. Lots and lots of fun. All you have to do is lay there and enjoy the ride." Inuyasha said.

Boomer's heart started to race. He knew what kind of fun he was referring to, and by the way he was saying it, he wouldn't be able to walk when they were done. Inuyasha walked towards the bed, causing Boomer to panic.

"Inuyasha, stop it!" Boomer yelled as inuyasha climbed on top of him with a devious smirk

"Oh come on Boomer, don't act like you don't want this." Inuyasha said. Boomer tried to get away by struggling but fail because of the chain that was holding him down on the bed.

"You shouldn't struggle like that; it'll just make the chains tighter." He said against Boomer's neck making him shiver. "Just relax."

Boomer was doing anything but relaxing, it was kind of hard to when your childhood friend is on top of you and pleasuring you while you're chained to a bed. He felt Inuyasha nibble and lick his ear as he was rubbing Boomer's clothed member. He lightly blew on the wet ear, making Boomer let out a moan. Inuyasha trailed his hot tongue down Boomer's neck in a slow sensual way; Boomer was trying to hold back his moans as Inuyasha was attacking his neck.

He wanted this for so long, he dreamed of Inuyasha doing things like this to him, touching every bit of his body with those hands of his. He dreamed of seeing Inuyasha's beautiful toned body naked, only for his eyes to see. All day, he would only think about them, just them. But he could only keep these thoughts to himself, he was afraid to tell Inuyasha how he really felt. He thought that if he told him, it would ruin everything and the whole world would collapse. He was afraid of what others would say, or rather, what Inuyasha would say. So for years, he kept this to himself. But now here he is, under and at the mercy of his crush with no way of escaping. This had to be a dream; it was too good to be true.

Why was Inuyasha doing this out of the blue? Is it that he feels the same way about him? Could Inuyasha have the same feelings? Or is it….that he found out about him having these feelings? Could Inuyasha be toying with him? It had to be; otherwise he wouldn't be doing this. Why would he do something like that, his own friend! He didn't want it, not if it will be something like this.

Boomer felt so betrayed, how could Inuyasha do this to him? The love of his life was toying with his emotions. Tears fell down his face, feeling his heart breaking as Inuyasha continued to touch him. Inuyasha looked up and saw Boomer crying. He suddenly stops as fear rose within him. Was all of this scaring him?

"Boomer, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked in a concerned way.

"Why, why are you doing this to me?" Boomer said softly, trying not to cry. "Why are you treating me like this?"

"Boomer, I thought you wanted this."

"Well you're wrong! I don't want this, I don't like to have my emotions played with!" Boomer yelled with tears falling uncontrollably. Inuyasha was now afraid. He thought Boomer felt the same way he did, did he do something wrong?

"What are you talking about? I would never play with your emotions." Inuyasha said.

"Then what are you doing right now!" Boomer yelled. "Is this your way of entertaining yourself, by teasing me because I actually like you! Or are you just going to do whatever you want to me and get away with it Because I'm disgusting to you!"

Now he understood, Boomer thinks that he's doing this to tease and hurt him. That's why he's saying all of this. He can't really blame him, for years Inuyasha has shown no romantic interest in anyone, not even to girls. He only did this so Boomer wouldn't find out his dark secret. He was only doing all of this so he could show Boomer his true feelings for him, so they can be together. He never thought that Boomer would react like this. Why would he think that he was doing this to hurt him, he would never hurt Boomer in any kind of way. He had to fix this, or else Boomer would be out of his grasp forever.

As he saw tears fall down Boomer's flawless face, Inuyasha leaned down to Boomer's ear and softly whispered,

"It's neither" Boomer instantly shoots open his eyes in shock. He thought he was hearing things.

"Boomer I'm not doing this to tease you or to hurt you in any kind of way." Inuyasha continued. "You're really important to me, the most important thing I care about and I would never do anything to hurt you." Boomer felt his tears stop falling and his heart grow lighter by Inuyasha's words.

"T-then why are you doing this?" Boomer asked. Inuyasha slowly lifted his head and made contact with Boomer's eyes. He felt his heart begin to race as he stared into Inuyasha's golden eyes. It felt like he was staring inside his soul, seeing everything about him, his very being.

"Because..." Inuyasha said. "I love you." Boomer felt his heart skip a beat from those words, those simple yet powerful words. Now he knew he wasn't lying, he wasn't lying about any of it.

"I've loved you for a long time now, ever since we were younger. For some reason, every time I saw you, I would get really nervous and my body would heat up. From when you would touch me to when I would look into those beautiful eyes of yours." Inuyasha said. "I didn't understand it, any of it. For a while I didn't know why I was acting like this. But one day I realized….that I fell in love with you. I wanted to tell you so badly but I was afraid you didn't feel the same way for me, so I hid all my feelings from everybody. When I found out you felt the same, I got the courage to do all of this so I could tell you. The thing is I didn't know you would react like this, it kind of took me by surprise."

"What?" Boomer said slightly blushing. "How did you find out?"

"By the way you were acting lately." Inuyasha said. "At first I didn't want to jump to conclusions, but then I realized that you were acting the same way I would act around you. But I want to hear it from you."

"Hear what?"

"How you really feel about me. I want to hear it from you or heart. If you don't feel the same, I will let you go and we can forget everything that happened." Inuyasha said.

This was it, his chance to say what he wanted to for so long. He was so happy that he couldn't think straight. He wanted to say it, but nothing would come out. There were a few minutes of silence before Boomer finally spoke.

"I…I l-love y-you…I love you too Inuyasha." Boomer finally said. Inuyasha smiled warmly as his heart filled with joy. Finally after all this time, his one true love said those sweet words to him. the words he has wanted to hear for so many years.

"I'm so glad now .Did I scare you with all of this?" Inuyasha whispered against Boomer's lips.

"You scared me a little bit, but only because I was afraid that you were toying with me. Now, I actually want this, especially since you're the one doing it." Boomer whispered back.

"Can I kiss you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes." Boomer said softly.

Inuyasha pressed his lips against Boomer's and slowly grazed his tongue on Boomer's bottom lip asking for entry. Boomer parted his lips letting Inuyasha's tongue explore every part of his hot wet cavern. They both moaned in each other's mouths as their tongues continued to dance with each other, feeling the heat of their bodies increase. Yes, this is what they've wanted for so long, to devour each other's lips as their tongues wrestled for dominance. Inuyasha never knew Boomer tasted this good. It was so addicting, so tempting I was turning him on fast. He felt his jeans grow insanely tight, god he wanted to take them off so badly. He wanted Boomer; he wanted more of him, he couldn't hold back any more.

After a few minutes of kissing, they broke the kiss with a slim string of saliva connected to their bottom lips. Boomer pants for air while Inuyasha trails small kisses down Boomer's neck as he started to un button his shirt. He stops at Boomer's chest and swirls his tongue around his erect nipple, causing Boomer to moan loudly. He licks, sucks, and bites on it turning it hard as a pebble while plays with the other one with his index finger.

"I-Inuyas-sha, I s-said you could k-kiss m-m-me." Boomer moaned.

"I'm sorry sexy, but you're too irresistible." Inuyasha smirked.

"Stop calling m-me s-sexy." Boomer said.

"I only call it like I see it. Besides, I can't ignore the truth when it's right in front of me." Inuyasha purred, causing Boomer to blush. Inuyasha smiled before kissing his way down to Boomer's lower region. He takes off Boomer's pants and boxers to revel his fully erect penis leaking with pre-cum. Boomer blushed more as Inuyasha stared at his naked body not saying a word.

"Stop staring at me like that, it's too embarrassing." Boomer said shyly while turning away from Inuyasha's gaze. Inuyasha simply smiled and gently turned Boomer's head to make eye contact with him.

"There's nothing embarrassing about this, in fact, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Inuyasha said.

Boomer, if possible, blushed even more from his words. Before he could think anymore, he was soon interrupted by the sudden jolt of pleasure of Inuyasha licking the head of his member. He moaned loudly as Inuyasha teased his member with his tongue before taking the whole thing in. he bobbed his head rapidly while firmly holding Boomer's hips still. Boomer tossed his head from side to side as he felt the warmth of Inuyasha's mouth turning his brain into mush. He could feel Inuyasha moan around him sending shivers up his spine. Inuyasha suddenly lifts Boomer's legs up and sees his tight pink hole. He groans in pleasure and darts his tongue in it. Boomer arcs his back and silently screams in pleasure as Inuyasha invades his entrance. Oh how he longed to hear those sweet, lustful moans come out of those lips. How he waited to taste the forbidden flavor from this beautiful body. Now here he was, doing everything he dreamed of doing to him, and no one else.

After a few minutes, he pulls away and sees his love panting while covered in sweat and his half opened and clouded with lust. He's never seen Boomer like this before, it was so beautiful and….tempting. Inuyasha lets go of Boomer's legs and pulls a key out of his pocket. He unlocks the chains and they fall to the floor. Boomer stares at Inuyasha very confused.

"Inuyasha…?" Boomer said softly, slightly dazed.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to leave you like this. Just be patient." Inuyasha says.

Boomer looks up and sees Inuyasha taking off his fish net shirt and black pants to revel his muscular body. Boomer's eyes traveled down Inuyasha's body. He looked like his body was made from the gods themselves. His traveled down lower and his eyes widened as he saw Inuyasha's member fully erect and looking straight at him. His dick was HUGE! Boomer thought he was going to be split in half.

"Surprised much? I don't blame you. Don't worry; I'll be gentle with you." Inuyasha said.

Before Boomer could say anything, he was grabbed by the hips and pulled up with him now facing Inuyasha and his entrance over Inuyasha's erection.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Boomer asked.

"I want to see you when I enter you, so we both remember this. This moment that made us one…. I want you to ride me Boomer." Inuyasha said.

Boomer is shocked and nervous at first, this was his first time having sex so he was a little inexperienced, but he nods his head in approval. With that, Inuyasha lowers Boomer onto his cock pushing the head of it in his entrance. Boomer screams in pain and pleasure and Inuyasha grunts from the tightness and heat as Boomer is slowly lowered onto the erection until the whole thing is concealed in his entrance. Tears roll down his face and Inuyasha gently wipes them away.

Inuyasha whispers comforting words in Boomer's ear, telling him to relax and to take it in a little at a time. He takes in the large member little by little as Inuyasha continued to whisper sweet words to him until he it was fully inside of him. He kept Boomer still for a while until he was use to the foreign feeling.

Boomer puts his hands on Inuyasha's broad shoulders to brace himself. Inuyasha raises him up and pushes him back down. Boomer screams loudly as he is continuously slammed down on Inuyasha's cock. He suddenly sees white spots when his prostate gets hit. Boomer wraps his arms around Inuyasha's neck and pulls his hair.

"Oh my god! Hit that again! Go faster!" Boomer yelled.

Inuyasha was egar to comply. He slams Boomer down constantly hitting his sweet spot while screams of pleasure escape his mouth. Boomer was soon bouncing on his own while Inuyasha gripped his hips. He felt no pain now.

"Inuyasha…" Boomer moaned.

"God Boomer, you feel so good! You're so fucking tight." Inuyasha moaned.

"Oh God, say that again!" Boomer moaned.

Inuyasha smirked. 'So he likes it when I talk dirty. How interesting.' Inuyasha thought.

"Your ass is so fucking tight; I love how you tighten around my huge cock when I fuck you. You like this don't you? You like my huge, fat cock in you just waiting to shoot my hot cum in your ass don't you?" he said in a low seductive tone.

"Yes, yes, OH GOD YES! SOMETHING'S COMING, I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE!" Boomer yelled.

"M-me too! I …can't!-" Inuyasha said. Boomer could feel Inuyasha swelling up inside him; he was close to his climax too.

With one final thrust, Boomer and Inuyasha screamed each other's names as they reached their limit. Boomer released all over Inuyasha's body while Inuyasha shot his seed deep inside Boomer, causing some to leak out of his entrance. Boomer rested his sweat drenched forehead on Inuyasha's while they both pant trying to catch their breath. They kiss each other softly for a few minutes until they finally break the kiss.

"Wow that was amazing." Boomer said panting.

"Yeah, who knew it would feel that good." Inuyasha said.

"You mean you're a virgin?" Boomer asked

"Well…not anymore." Inuyasha smirked.

Boomer smiled and slowly got up. He laid on the bed while Inuyasha crawled next to him, pulling the sheets over them. Boomer snuggled into Inuyasha's chest, not minding the fact that they are covered in their own liquids, Inuyasha held him in his arms.

"Inuyasha?" Boomer asked.

"Hm?" Inuyasha responded.

"How did you know that I liked bondage?" Boomer said.

"I didn't." Inuyasha said. Boomer simply smiled and closed his eyes.

"I love you Inuyasha." Boomer said, drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too Boomer." Inuyasha said, soon falling asleep next to his one true love.

**-THE END-**


End file.
